Gundam Wing: Deadly Visions
by Lady Torakami
Summary: Visions by nightfall usually fortell a deathly future. Can Heero think past his thoughts of Relena being sane to believe them? (yaoi, angst, violence)


Gundam Wing: Deadly Visions  
By - Lady Torakami  
  
Minna-san, this is my first Gundam Wing fic that I have ever done. This is very angsty, in the alternate universe, and very dark. But, (yes there is a but!) there is no death in this story. I plan to give it a happy ending, whenever I get to finish it. It is shounen ai, the pairings will be my favorite, Heero and Duo. Also implied will be Trowa and Quatre. There will be lyrics from songs that I may collect and add to this. I will add their distribution rights and such after the fic. There will be some accounts of heterosexual pairings, but mainly there will be yaoi situations. Future citrus and lemon accounts will be later. Well! Um.. now.. ::sweatdrops:: before I bore you with all these author notes, I will give you the story!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, its characters, storyline, etc. They belong to Sotsu, Sunrise Agency, and Bandai. I am merely using them for my own sick and demented mind. Please don't sue me, I am poor, very poor! Yes, I am sitting on the floor with a keyboard and a small monitor wasting my life away. You won't get anything out of me!  
  
Comments: Please, please, please?!  
  
Part 1/?  
  
Notes -  
// ~ thoughts  
[] ~ song lyrics  
|| ~ dreams or subconscious images  
  
  
| He stood in a world of darkness; nothing there to be seen. It almost look like he was in a theater all by himself. He heard voices nearby, so he turned to their direction. It was Quatre, and he was talking to Trowa. He walked closer, surprisingly unable to hear the sounds of his own footsteps. Neither did they since they never turned their heads. Getting a closer listen, Quatre's voice was very distressed. Upon looking at him, his face was stained with tears, and they still came down.   
"I was so stupid, I could have helped him.. but I didn't get there in time. She was a psycho, I knew it. She couldn't take the stress of being around him. Just one shot.. one shot, Trowa. I could have finished her off, but I was too slow.. and afraid. He's gone now.. and she is around somewhere, looking for Heero.."  
"Quatre, don't blame yourself. You were born and raised to hate to kill," Trowa whispered gently. He embraced Quatre warmly, and held him close as he heard his angel cry and sob out his grief. "Who would have known that such a pacifist as Relena could do something so... horrific to another individual.."  
//What are they talking about..?// He thought as he looked at them. They had never even acknowledged him, who was standing before them. //Relena.. killing someone? And after me? What did I do?// Heero pondered these thoughts, before wanting to know more. Clearing his throat, he reached to tap Trowa's shoulder. It went through his shoulder. //What the..?// Heero gaped at the fact that his hand went through Trowa's shoulder. Pulling it back, he stared at it, and noted that he was transparent to them. "How am I so.. invisible to them? Am I dead..?" Suddenly, Quatre paused, and looked at him dead straight in the eyes. Surprised, he took a step back.  
"Heero.. when did you get here? Were.. you listening to our conversation?" Trowa turned to look at him too, the same look at Quatre's.  
"Hello, Heero," Trowa said in his usual deadpan monotonic voice.  
"Hello, Trowa, Quatre, " he acknowledged them both, and nodded. Suddenly, Quatre grabbed onto his shirt.  
"Heero! You need to get out of here. I am telling you now, Relena is after your life ever since you cheated on her. Get out of here while you still can!"  
"Cheated on her? Why would I do that, Quatre? I love her very much. I didn't do such a thing, so how could she accuse me of something like that?"  
"Quatre, calm down, please.." Trowa urged as he pried his lover from Heero's shirt. He held him tightly, as Quatre grasped to him for support. He looked at Heero once again. "It is your problem if you don't remember, but if I were you, I would leave this place. I don't care how brave you are. Relena has gone mad.."  
"Don't talk about my future wife in this manner! She is not mad! She is very sane, and I am happy to be with her. Where is Duo? He will straighten this out. He is of course, my best friend and best man for this wedding.." Heero said out flatly, glaring at Trowa. Quatre pulled back, and stared at him as if he had gone mad. //What is with them? Why are they talking of Relena so badly? And.. where has Duo-chan gone?//  
"Heero, don't you know?! Duo's de-"  
"Oh Heero!" came the familiar sound from nearby. Turning, Heero saw Relena. He smiled gently to her, and opened up his arms to embrace his love.   
"Relena, come on over, love, " he said, his tone changing to his usual monotone, to a happy and relieved one. Relena approached him, a knife in her hand. She had a wicked smile on her face, and the insanity gleaming in her eyes matched up well to it. Heero was becoming uneasy, as well as Quatre and Trowa.  
"Spawn of the devil," Trowa spat out coldly at her. Heero shot him a dirty look, before glancing back at Relena. Quatre shivered in his arms, muttering Arabian words he had never heard him say save the times he was in prayer.  
"Lord, please don't let all die in the hands of Satan, we'd rather receive your glory of living the next life with you.." was his translation. Trowa closed his eyes, and stroked the young boy's blonde hair gently.  
"Relena, what is with the knife? Please, darling, put it down and let's talk," Heero said softly, while approaching her. "Who is the knife for.. and why must you have such a terrible look on your face?"  
"Heero, my love, my life.. I gave you my all, but it wasn't enough, wasn't it? You had to go sleep with that tramp of a pilot. At first I was just considering killing him off and leaving you to be with me.. but I decided against it. Once a cheater, always a cheater. You would probably do it again. This knife..," Relena paused to take in some air, before coming closer, a sinister grin on her face, "is for you. It will stick from your heart, or even better, will hold it proudly. Just stay still.. it'll be quick."  
"What are you talking about? Who do you mean...?!" Heero sputtered a bit, his own fear actually showing. He began to back away, towards Trowa and Quatre, who felt ready to run, but were more or so stuck to the very floor they stood on.  
"Why... Duo Maxwell of course. He lays on the apartment floor, dead," Relena answered his question, no shame in her voice. "Quatre, you were a fool, you should have killed me, but instead.. now you shall witness another death.." She ran at Heero then, shoving him to the ground. Heero, who was in shock, just hit the ground hard with a 'thud'. She went on top of him, pinning Heero to the ground. Heero struggled, but she seemed to be amazingly stronger than he at the moment. She raised the knife to the air, and was about to bring it down when...  
"No! Never again..!" Quatre shouted as he broke away from Trowa and shoved Relena from Heero. They both rolled to the ground, and wrestled for possession of the knife. Quatre took it for a moment, then Relena. Trowa ran to Heero's side and helped him up. He then looked at the fight scene as Quatre and Relena fought.  
"Quatre..." he whispered quietly. It was all he could do since he had his heart in his throat. He couldn't move, couldn't really react to jump in and help his love. Heero, the same thing; his feet were literally stuck to the ground, just watching. Suddenly, Relena grasped the knife away from Quatre, and shouted in triumph.  
"I've got it! Now.. you die..!" With that, Relena brought the knife down. Time seemed to speed, so quickly that neither could hear Quatre's cry of pain and his suffering. When time resumed, Relena was no where to be seen, and Trowa ran to Quatre's side. With tears in those tear-forbidden eyes, he lifted him up, and whispered slowly.  
"Quatre.. oh Quatre.. why..?"  
Quatre opened his eyes, and stared at his saddened lover. He couldn't help for his now happiness, he was going to be in peace. "I.. so sorry.. had to protect.. Heero.. Duo pleaded.. so sorry.. Trowa.. love you..." Quatre died in Trowa's arms. Trowa let out a howl of anger, as he began to sob for his now dead angel. He brought Quatre's face to his and nuzzled it.  
"Quatre.. I love you too.. and I understand... farewell, my love, " he whispered, before laying him on the ground. He looked towards Heero, about to say something.. then suddenly, he looked past him to Relena. "... Heero.. Heero look out!" he shouted his warning, raising his hand. Heero, who had been overcome with grief because Quatre sacrificed his life for him, just barely heard Trowa's warning. Turning around, he saw Relena dashing towards him madly, her bloodstained knife poised. He backed up slowly at her scream.  
"Heero...!" |  



End file.
